Woodlandville Eine große Familie
by candycane1
Summary: Ein kleines verschlafenes Dorf wird durch einen schrecklichen Vorfall wachgerüttelt.


font color="black"  
  
center  
  
font size="4"  
  
Eine große Familie  
  
/font size="4"  
  
/center  
  
brEs war eine normale Dorf in der Mitte von Amerika, doch sollte dieses Dorf durch einen Vorfall endlich aus dem Wachkoma geholt werden.  
  
Doch es kommt immer drauf an aus welchem Blickwinkel man das betrachtet, steht man mehr auf Familienidylle,  
  
das heißt Landleben oder auf eine menschenleere Stadt, mit einer Geschichte die ihnen wohl kaum einer so schnell glauben,   
  
geschweige denn wieder erzählen wird./br   
  
brEs war ein lauer Sommertag in Woodlandville. Es war so eines von den Dörfern wo jeder, jeden kannte.  
  
Hier grüßte man noch freundlich und es gab so gut wie keinen Hass gegenüber Nachbarn geschweige denn Fremden,  
  
jeder wurde hier willkommen geheißen. Auch waren die Wörter Drogen, Alkohol und Party hier anscheinend aus dem Wörterbuch gestrichen.  
  
Und hier wollte keiner mit einem Stadtmenschen tauschen. Vielmehr liebten alle ihr idyllisches Dorf „in the middle of no where".  
  
Selbst die Jugendlichen waren mit ihrem Leben zufrieden. Hier gab es keinen Gruppenzwang wie „wenn du rauchst muss ich das auch unbedingt mal ausprobieren".  
  
Und keiner wurde wegen seiner Hautfarbe oder seines Beliebtheitsgrades ausgegrenzt. Hier waren alle eine große Familie.  
  
Keiner schien hier irgendwen zu hassen. Aber keiner fragte sich jemals warum hier alle so zusammenhielten.   
  
Vielleicht war es einfach uninteressant, vielleicht stellte sich einfach niemand die Frage oder vielleicht traute man sie   
  
sich nicht zu stellen wegen der Konsequenzen die man erwartete. Gab es vielleicht schon Leute die diese Frage offen gestellt hatten   
  
und man sah sie bloß nie wieder? Unvorstellbar... (Oder habe ich einfach Angst mir diese Frage zustellen, weil ich Angst vor der Antwort habe?)  
  
Nun gut, das tut hier nicht zur Sache. Vielmehr geht es darum, warum die Stadt zu einer so genanten Geisterstadt geworden ist.  
  
Die Presse und die Polizei können es angeblich nicht erklären, doch alle wissen es gibt nur einen Grund und der heißt ... nein ...  
  
das wäre noch zu früh .... ich sag/schreib nur eines, keiner traut sich diesen Namen laut zusagen.  
  
Wenn darüber gesprochen wird dann nur mit vorgehaltener Hand. Es gibt auch nicht mehr viele die darüber sprechen können.  
  
Zu wenige Zeugen die noch leben und alle haben Angst die nächsten zu sein.  
  
Ich fange am besten mal an./br   
  
brEs war also ein lauer Sommertag in Woodlandville.   
  
Und wie schon vorher gesagt hier wurden selbst Fremde freundlich aufgenommen und sofort in die große Familie eingegliedert.  
  
So passierte das auch mit den Millers die aus L.A herzogen um dem stressigen Stadtleben zu entfliehen.  
  
Sie Zogen in ein wunderschönes neu gebautes Haus genau neben einem Waldstück. (Man musste hier neue Häuser bauen denn keiner wollte ausziehen.)  
  
Die Familie bestand aus einem Ehepaar und ihren zwei Kindern Greed(17) und Meadow(7).  
  
Mike Miller und Luzia Miller führten ein glückliche Ehe und Greed und Meadow waren ein Herz und eine Seele.  
  
Noch am selben Abend hielten die restlichen Bewohner eine Ratsversammlung darüber ab wie man die Millers so schnell wie möglich zum Teil   
  
„der großen Familie" machen könnte. Am nächsten Tag war ziemlich schnell klar was sie entschieden hatten,  
  
alle halfen beim Einräumen des Hauses und am Abend wurde eine große Grillparty, mit jedem einzelnen der Gemeinde, abgehalten.  
  
Ziemlich schnell lebten alle sich ein. Selbst Greed und Meadow konnten schon erste Er folge verzeichnen.  
  
Greed wurde immer zuerst bei jeder sportlichen Aktivität ins Team geholt und hatte schon jetzt viele Freunde.  
  
Meadow war mit Abstand die beste in ihrer Klasse und auch sie war nicht mehr aus der großen Truppe die immer bei   
  
dem großen Baum rumstanden wegzudenken./br  
  
Mike half bei jeder Reparaturarbeit die anstand. Luzia war ganz in ihrem neuen Job, Mutter und Hausfrau, aufgegangen.  
  
Früher konnten sich beide nie so richtig um die beiden Kinder kümmern, doch nun hatten sie mehr Zeit ihre Kinder beim aufwachsen zuzusehen.  
  
Beide brauchten nicht zu arbeiten, denn sie hatten viel Geld mit ihrer Arbeit in der Stadt verdient und zur Seite gelegt, auch war  
  
Luzias Vater sehr reich und der half wo es nötig war. Also keine Probleme mit dem lieben Geld.  
  
Alles schien einfach super, doch merkten nach einigen Monaten Nachbarn das Greed ihre Kinder "vergiftete", so wie sie es   
  
auf einer sogenannten Notversammlung darlegten. Er solle öfters von seiner Zeit in L.A. erzählen und die sei wohl so gar nicht Woodlandville-typisch.  
  
Außerdem passe er in der Schule nicht auf und würde alle Kinder zu einer großangelegten Unterhaltung anstiften, fügte die Lehrerin hinzu.  
  
Mike und Luzia hörten das allerdings so gar nicht gern und sie baten Greed um ein bisschen mehr Anpassung.  
  
Mit der Begründung: Man könnte diese Dorfleute nicht einfach aus ihrem Denken und Handeln rausbringen, so würde man die ganze Idylle zerstören.  
  
Greed versprach zwar sich jetzt mehr an seiner Schwester, die sich inzwischen fantastisch angepasst hatte, zuorientieren,  
  
doch er sollte mit der Aktion die er jetzt brachte alle zum überkochen bringen. Er brachte Alkohol mit in die Schule.  
  
Dies viel allerdings erst auf als einige Schüler im Unterricht von ihren Stühlen fielen und nur wirres Zeug von sich gaben.  
  
Sofort war der Lehrerin klar wer der Unruhen in die große Familie brachte, Greed.  
  
Nun wurde wieder so eine von deren Notversammlungen ausgerufen. Schon die 2 in einer Woche und schon wieder das selbe Thema.  
  
Diesmal wurde Greed ein Ultimatum gestellt, entweder er benehme sich oder er würde unter Arrest gestellt werden.  
  
Keiner wusste zwar wie der so genau aussehen sollte, aber man würde sich schon was einfallen lassen.  
  
Und ehrlich gesagt sollte der auch nicht lange auf sich warten lassen, denn jetzt brach Greed wirklich so ziemlich das letzte Tabu in diesem Dorf,  
  
er nahm Drogen und ließ sich dabei von einer der Tratschtanten aus dem Dorf erwischen, das hieß nun Arrest.  
  
Mittlerweile hatte man sich auch schon was einfallen lasse.  
  
Zuerst wolle man ihn für 3 Tage in einen dunklen Raum einsperren und lediglich für das Essen was ihm 3 mal am Tag gebracht wurde in   
  
Lampe in den Raum stellen. Nach den drei Tagen war es ihm untersagt in die Schule zugehen, viel zu groß wäre die Gefahr das er   
  
noch weitere Schüler mit seiner Art "anstecken" würde, also würde er einen Hauslehrer bekommen den seine Eltern auch noch bezahlen mussten.  
  
Natürlich waren die Eltern damit so überhaupt nicht einverstanden und am wenigsten Greed, doch die Eltern sahen auch ein das ihr Sohn eine kleine   
  
Bestrafung bräuchte und wegziehen wollten sie nicht, schon alleine aus dem Grund nicht weil Meadow sich hier so super eingelebt hatte.  
  
Ihr zu liebe nahm auch Greed die Straffe an, doch er schwor Rache. Wenn er aus dem dunklen Raum wieder rauskäme würde er ein anderer sein,  
  
das könnte er jetzt schon beteuern. Und was dann passieren würde könnte sich keiner ausdenken...  
  
Er nahm das alles nur als letzten Witz bevor die 3 Tage anstanden.  
  
Doch tatsächlich begannen nach den 3 Tagen schreckliche Dinge. Erst nahmen alle nicht so wirklich wahr was sich langsam ankündigte.  
  
Doch etwas schlimmes würde passieren.   
  
Zuerst verschwanden im ganzen Dorf lediglich alle Gabeln und Messer, doch dann verschwanden auch Tiere, Katzen und Hunde.   
  
Nun wurden alle hellhörig, dachten an eine Bestrafung von Gott wegen der Sünde mit der Freiheitsberaubung von Greed.  
  
Als dieser Gedanke durch so ziemlich alle Köpfe ging, mieden sie Greed, Mike und Luzia. Meadow allerdings, lebte ihr Dorfleben normal weiter.  
  
Natürlich ging der ganzen Familie das was passierte ziemlich nah, doch hier glaubte niemand das es an Greed liegen könnte.  
  
Hier glaubte man an einen Zufall. Doch als eines Tages, um genau zu sein es war der 31.01.1965, 6 Kinder verschwanden,  
  
glaubten selbst sie nicht mehr an einen Zufall. Doch Greed könnte es nicht gewesen sein. In diesem Punkt stand die ganze Familie hinter ihm.  
  
Nun allerdings glaubten die Bürger auch nicht mehr an eine Bestrafung von Gott sondern von Greed.  
  
Einige von ihnen hatten nun auch wieder genau seine letzten Worte im Kopf, sie würden dafür bestrafft werden, egal wie.  
  
Und warum nun nicht genau so? Also beschlossen die Bürger ihn festzunehmen und zu befragen.  
  
Dieses allerdings mit mangelhaften Erfolg. Er beteuerte nur seine Unschuld und das, das was er sagte nur ein Witz sein sollte.  
  
Doch keiner glaubte ihm. Auch seine Familie schien langsam an ihm zu zweifeln, denn er konnte kein Alibi vorweisen,  
  
verstrickte sich immer mehr in Lügen. Doch noch am selben Tag sollte selbst er auf unerklärliche Weise verschwinden. Spurlos.  
  
Nun sprach wirklich alles gegen ihn. Keiner wusste wo er war, nicht mal seine Eltern oder seine Schwester.  
  
Nun legten die Bürger eine großangelegte Suchaktion an. Jedes noch so kleine Fleckchen sollte untersucht werden,  
  
in der Hoffnung jemanden der 6 Kinder wider zu finden. Nun war auch der Wald am Hause der Millers dran  
  
und genau 30 Minuten vor Mitternacht, schrie einer der Leute aus dem Dorf auf, es war die Nachbarin die selbst eines ihrer Kinder vermisste.  
  
Doch genau dieses hatte sie nun wieder gefunden 30 cm unter der Erde./br  
  
Nun gruben die Leute den ganzen Wald um und alle 6 Kinder wurden gefunden, tot und mit den Gabeln und Messern in ihren Hosentaschen.  
  
Genau 2 Minuten vor Mitternacht machten die Leute noch den grausiechsten Fund in dieser Nacht, es war Greed.  
  
Doch wie hätte er erst sich umbringen und dann einbutteln sollen? Er kann es nicht gewesen sein, doch wer dann?  
  
Die Polizei konnte nicht viel mehr als eine Verbindung zwischen all den Opfern feststellen, alle waren 14 Jahre alt ... außer Greed ...  
  
In dieser Nacht hörte man nur Stille, nur ein Geräusch ertönte in der Dunkelheit, es war das Lachen eines Mädchens und das Mädchen hieß .../br  
  
center  
  
Meadow Miller.  
  
/center  
  
Das war das letzte mal das dieses Lachen ertönte, am nächsten Morgen fand man sie erhangen an dem Baum wo ihr Bruder begraben war.  
  
brVon diesem Tag an, so erzählen sich die Leute, liegt ein Fluch über diesem ach so friedlichen Dorf.  
  
Alle anderen Bürger zogen in weniger als 7 Tagen aus dem Dorf. Doch immer am 31.01 wird einer von ihnen mit 6 Kindern die 14 Jahre alt sind streben.  
  
Die Bürger aus dem Dorf Woodlandville sollen überall auf der Erde versuchen sich zu verstecken.  
  
Keiner weiß wo sie genau wohnen und jeden könnte es treffen. Jeder könnte zu den 6 anderen zählen./br 


End file.
